Two Salvatores and One Petrova Alone
by AlexzandriaLove
Summary: Set in 1864. Katherine is a vampire, Damon and Stefan are still human. One night, it's just them three all alone in the Salvatore mansion aka threesome. So you already know: smut and lemons. Read & review.


"Boys?" Katherine called out. In an instant both Damon and Stefan were rushing to her. Neither was wearing a shirt. _Perfect,_ Katherine thought. Just the sight of their abs made her wet. Katherine had compelled the Lockwoods to host a ball tonight and invite all the neighbors. She had compelled Damon and Stefan to stay though. So everyone had gone from the huge Salvatore mansion except the three of them. Katherine was excited. This meant she could do whatever she wanted and scream however loud she wanted and no one would hear.

"Katherine," Damon murmured as he took the sight of her in. Katherine was wearing a very short, very loose night gown that revealed a lot. Katherine smiled at them.

"Come in," she beckoned and opened her door wider for them to enter. They both shuffled in and she closed the door.

She slowly towards her bed post. Right as she reached it, she felt Stefan behind her. With his body pressed tightly against hers, he started kissing her neck's sensitive spots, right where she loved it. She moaned and pushed herself tighter against Stefan. She felt Stefan's cock rising and poking through his pants and against her ass. Damon then walked up in front of her. Katherine smiled. He pulled her into a fierce, hot kiss. Their tongues battled for domination of the other's mouth. Katherine felt Damon's hand slowly creep down her sides and get down to upper thigh. He then slowly snuck his hand under her gown and touched her pussy. Katherine moaned against his lips. Damon kept rubbing her over her lacy panties. Stefan noticed Damon's hands under her gown and took it as an invitation. He slowly slid his hands under her gown too and up her body to rest them firmly on her breasts. Lucky for him, Katherine wasn't wearing a bra. He began massaging her breasts and pinching the tips, causing Katherine to moan once again. Damon then dragged his hand up and slipped it into her panties. Katherine almost buckled when his fingers touched her pussy. It was so swollen and begging for more. She felt Damon's fingers play around with her lips. He gradually reached her hole and plunged a finger in. Katherine moaned at the contact. It felt so good. He worked her and slowly put a second finger in. Katherine erupted in moans. She arched her body to allow Damon more access. He added a third finger into her cunt. Katherine felt like she couldn't stand anymore but she was squished tightly against the two boys so she wouldn't fall. Damon kept her mouth occupied and pumped her harder and faster while Stefan kept kissing all around her neck and played with her breasts, his now hard dick rubbing up and down her ass. Katherine finally reached her climax and cummed all over Damon's fingers he slowly retrieved his fingers from her panties and put them in his mouth, sucking Katherine's cum from them. Katherine smiled and kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. As she did this, Stefan lifted her gown up. Katherine raised her hands and Stefan took it off. Katherine pulled away from the boys and lay on the bed. Both boys climbed onto the bed with her. Damon scooped up her now exposed breasts and began sucking on them. Katherine moaned. Stefan spread her legs apart and crawled between them. He then took off her panties. He put his head down and his tongue began invading Katherine's cunt. He licked and sucked all over her lips. Once again, they both did this until Katherine climaxed again.

"Oh my God. This is amazing," Katherine whispered as she lay there. She turned to look at the boys who had now stopped and were side by side. "But my poor Salvatores have been neglected," she said as she looked down and saw they were both rock hard underneath their pants. In a heartbeat, Katherine had ripped off all the clothing on the boys, leaving them completely naked. "That's better." She put one hand on each one's cock and started stroking them up and down. Both started to groan making Katherine smile. She them let go and lay down on the bed again. "So who wants to go first?" she asked as she spread her legs open. Damon was quick to jump forward. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in. They both moaned. He began slow but gradually quickened his pace. Katherine turned her head sideways to look at Stefan. "Now, we can't forget about you can we?" She beckoned him over and placed his hips over her head. She then took his dick into her mouth and heard him groan. She started sucking it harder. This went on until Damon let his load out. They then switched positions. Now Katherine was on her knees. Stefan was taking her from behind and she was sucking on Damon's cock. Stefan reached his climax and rolled over to lay flat on the bed. Katherine let go of Damon's cock and went over to Stefan. She had an idea. "Let's do double" Katherine suggested and smirked. She slowly climbed on top of Stefan. Katherine kissed him as he slid his dick into her cunt once again. Damon then came up from behind and shoved his dick into her ass. Katherine screamed. It was euphoric. They both pounded into her over and over. Katherine screamed and moaned loudly over and over again. At the same time, both Salvatores reached their climax and dumped their liquids into her. Katherine screamed louder than she ever had as this triggered her climax. Damon pulled out and Katherine got off of Stefan. She lay on the bed trying to catch her breath. Suddenly they heard the door slam downstairs. The rest of the Salvatore family had probably gotten back from the party.

"Go," she whispered to the boys. They quietly picked up their clothing from the floor and headed out, closing the door behind them. Katherine heard them reach their rooms before the footsteps got to the top of the staircase. Katherine smiled. She was going to make sure they get the house to themselves a lot more often.

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
